


Eat, You’ll Feel Better

by PanicAtTheKelsey



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheKelsey/pseuds/PanicAtTheKelsey
Summary: Honestly this is just a rant type fic  I didn’t change the person tense so it’s still in first person. I also didn’t take my name out of it because like I said it’s just a rant fic cuz I am hella sad ab a recent transgression but I haven’t posted in forever so here, have this garbage.





	Eat, You’ll Feel Better

“Oh, come on! I JUST convinced her that you weren’t a reptile and now you’ve ruined it!” I pout at the man in front of me. He turns to the lady beside me and smiles falsely.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Mean it.”  
“I am sorry.” He says again, with more inflection. She nods and smiles warmly at him.  
“You are forgiven. Now, finish your dinner, it’s getting cold” she scolds him as he rolls his eyes and looks at me. I nod towards his half finished plate. “Hey! You too, Missy, I know you aren’t eating properly.” His face grows colder when he narrows his eyes at me. She leaves us to the kitchen alone.  
“Mikey, please, I just-“ I try to distract him by shortening his name but he ignores it.  
“I’m not an idiot, Kelsey, I know you haven’t been eating properly. I know you sneak off to the gym when you think I’m not paying attention.”  
“You aren’t off the hook either! I know you sneak away to the treadmill too!”  
“I don’t sneak!”  
“Yes you do!” I laugh in his face, pushing my plate away from my side of the table. “I’m not hungry.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“So what if I am? I don’t need to eat.”  
“Yes you do.”  
“Well so do you.”  
“Both of you. Eat!” Mrs. Hudson calls from outside the kitchen. “And I mean it!” She says fiercely. We both sit down at the table again and stare at each other, unwilling to make the first move. He sucks up his pride first, finishing his plate and putting it away, still staring at me. I shake my head as his hand finds my shoulder.  
“Why don’t you want to eat?” He whispers, leaning down to my ear.  
“I don’t want to do this right now....”  
“Tell me.”  
“Mycroft....”  
“Tell. Me.”  
“Maybe he would’ve liked me better if I wasn’t so fat. Maybe he would’ve chosen me if I was smaller. He isn’t the one that matters to me anymore but if I get smaller, maybe I will be more likable.” I can see my words had touched him briefly, the emotion briefly touching his face like a rock on a pond. His other hand finds the opposite shoulder and massages the knots out of my muscles.  
“He was insane, absolutely out of his mind for not choosing you. Can’t you see?”  
“It ruined our friendship....mine and Ellie’s....”  
“That should prove to you it wasn’t worth it. Her friendship, his companionship. It meant nothing to either of them if it went this far. I wish I could get you to see....”  
“I just want to feel like myself again.”  
“Eat. I won’t tell anyone.” He holds out his hand, extending his pinky finger towards me. I take it with my own pinky and sniffle quietly. “It breaks my heart to see you like this, Kelsey.” There was no stopping the tears, they moved steadily now, as I kept my head down and away from him. He kneels in front of my chair and meets my misty gaze. I bite down on my lip, trying to stop myself from crying even more.  
“I’m sorry, Mikey....Mycroft.”  
“Mikey.” He whispers “For you. But only if you eat.” I sob gently as he pulls the chair beside me closer and sits down, scooping green beans onto a fork and staring at me with pleading eyes. I open my mouth and he chuckles at me, feeding me until the plate was clean.  
“You won’t tell anyone right?”  
“I pinky swore, my dear.” I smile at him, my eyes feeling damp again. He runs a hand through my hair. “Any man who has the audacity NOT to see how wonderful you are is a fool. And any friend who has the audacity to end a friendship over a man, was never a friend to begin with. Once you find this out, you can live the way you feel you need to.”  
“Mycroft....I feel like she ruined my friendship with everyone ELSE by trying to weasel her way into telling them what an awful person I am. Do you think-“  
“Absolutely NOT. Kelsey, all you’ve ever done for her, or anyone, was out of the kindness and goodness of your heart. And if SHE, or ANYONE ELSE, can’t see that, then you don’t need them.” His voice was at a dangerous level, as if he was angry at me, but I know it isn’t me he’s upset with. I realize when he finishes speaking that I’m crying again. He rests his forehead on the apex of my shoulder, inhaling my scent slowly. “You are a goddess, love.”  
“Mycroft....”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.” At my words, he raises up to meet my eyes and I close my eyes softly. Exhaling, I dry my tears on my sweater sleeve. He grabs my chin gently, our eyes gleaming when they meet. He smiles, genuinely, which is rare and I bite my lower lip to take a deep breath. He leans forward and our lips meet briefly, but he pulls away before anything else could happen. I look at him curiously. “What?”  
“I’m sorry. Kelsey, I must confess.....” he sighs, his entire body is tense as he speaks. “I have feelings for you.”  
“Oh, Mikey.” I laugh, my hands finding either side of his face and pulling him close to rest our foreheads together. He chuckles as well, looking into my eyes with more tenderness than I had ever seen in the man. “Me too.” I move first but I had a feeling he was already moving to press our lips together as I crawl into his lap. The kitchen chair squeaks in protest and when I pull away he is breathless and his face is flushed a blood red color. I giggle when I see his flustered expression but it didn't lessen my attraction.  
“God, finally! It’s about time you told her. I was beginning to think I was going to have to tell her myself!” Sherlock calls, his bedroom door open. I blush this time, averting my gaze. He reaches up to run his fingers in my hair again. ”You’re both goldfish!” He calls once again. I roll my eyes and look at Mycroft again. His eyes are filled with adoration.  
“You think so, My? That were both goldfish?” I laugh, pecking his lips gently  
“Perhaps.” He laughs with me, resting his hands on my hips. “But that’s quite alright with me.”  
“Me too.”


End file.
